Lose Myself with You
by Sakura Lena Yuy
Summary: A run-in with Draco Malfoy leaves Ginny Weasley breathless and intrigued. But it seems to be nearly impossible to give into the passion that began during their first encounter.
1. The Encounter

Lose Myself with You

By: Sakura Lena Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warnings: Sexual situations.

Chapter 1: The Encounter

She stared deeply into his eyes, as he held her close to his robe-clad form. She saw several emotions flicker by, but what intrigued her most was the lust present in his eyes. She gave him a wicked grin knowing exactly what he wanted. Immediately she felt his grasp tighten around her waist, as she instinctively placed her small hands against his board chest. Their gaze never parted as he brought his lips closer to hers. She inhaled sharply just before his lips crashed onto hers. 

His hands mindless roamed over her back, bringing her even closer to his body. The only conscience thought he possess was to kiss her senseless, but even that thought was changing into something more primal – more sexual. The scent of strawberries and vanilla assaulted his senses, making him dizzy with lust and passion. He roughly gathered her hair and pulled it, causing her to expose her neck to his hungry mouth. He slowly kissed the length of her neck, taking time to enjoy the sweet taste of her skin. 

She moaned softly. She was falling under his spell, and it was taking ever ounce of self-restrain she had to keep a semblance of control. She felt his lips move up to her ears, where he gently tugged and coaxed. Her fingers clenched to his shoulders in a death vice as he continued to entice her. 

"Ginny…" he breathed deeply. 

She immediately took note of the tone. Ginny then realized that he was just as intoxicated with desire as she was. She roughly took hold of his face and kissed him firmly. She pushed her tongue through his parted lips and suddenly came into contact with his own. They engaged in a soul-searing kiss, that left the two breathless and yearning for more. Her fingers gingerly ran through his hair, as they kissed again. 

His bold hands had moved from her back, and were now caressing her shapely thighs. He knew what would happen if he didn't stop this soon, but every fiber of his body fought against his rational thoughts. He knew that she was falling deeper into the moment, and the problem was so was he. He couldn't do this to her, the lost little girl he remembered from Hogwarts. A whirlwind of emotions passed through him: desire, passion, lust, and even fear. But he didn't know if he was more fearful of himself or her. 

Her hands began to caress his arms; and even though his robes covered him well she felt his solid body. Perhaps it was all those years playing Quidditch, but it really didn't matter to her how he had gained that toned physique. Tainted thoughts of having those solid arms wrapped around her small form invaded her mind. Ginny knew that she shouldn't feel this way, especially at this time. She was an Auror and she had a job to do. And this was no time to be thinking such things, especially about him.

"Oh gods," she moaned rather loudly.

His hands found their way to her supple breast. Even though the thick material of her robes he was able to caress and coaxed her willing form. Her body stuttered in response to his ministrations. Although a smirk was present on his lips, he mentally cursed at the growing tightness in his pants. He intently watched her face, and noticed how she bit her lower lip to confine her cries but it did nothing. Her pants and breathless moans were audible to his trained ear. He guided her down to the cold ground within the alcove. He wanted to do nothing more than to strip away their robes, and to immediately engage in pure carnage, pure sexual acts. Ginny vaguely remembered where they were, or how they go there; but none of that mattered, her thoughts were centered on one thing – him. He began to fumble with the clasps of her cloak, when he heard her giggle softly. He glared at her in disbelief, and then he gathered the material in his hands and forcedly ripped it opened.

He ran his large hands across her flat abdomen, while marveling at her slender body. He looked into her brown eyes; they were dark with desire and need. He began to mindlessly finger the hem of the dress; it almost seemed that he was asking permission to move forward. Her legs parted slightly in response, and he immediately to rub her bare thighs. His fingers brushed against the edge of her lace panties, and she breathed deeply. He slowly moved his fingers closer to the apex of her thighs. With a single motion he passed the feeble barrier to the pleasure that they both sought. Ginny gasped as she felt him explore her with slow, teasing strokes. 

Ginny led them into another passionate kiss. The hunger and desire was clearly expressed, she wanted him, and she needed him – now. Ginny rocked her body slightly begging him to move on, but he jumped up unexpectedly. With one quick motion he gathered up his wand, and ran away leaving her alone. 

"Weasley!"

The shout immediately brought her to reality. She turned around to see her teammate. 

"Are you all right, what happened to your robe?" he hastily asked, noticing her appearance.

Ginny eyed the older man, and then looked at herself. She did look bad; her robe was torn open, her hair ruffled and her faced flushed, and most importantly her wand was tossed aside.

"I am fine, McArthur. I just…just tripped." She answered uncertainly.

McArthur glared at her, but instead of prying on further he remained quiet. He began looked around the forest. "Well that explains why you didn't signal. So did you see any sign of him?"

Ginny gave him a confused look.

"Gosh Weasley did you hit your head on the way down. Malfoy, the Death Eater I was chasing, remember him."

She shook her head quickly, and then answered; "No I didn't see Malfoy anywhere." 

"Then lets get out of here. No sense of looking for him when we can't even find each other," McArthur muttered grouchily.

Ginny nodded. She raised her lit wand and reluctantly followed the elder man. She took one last look at the alcove where he bumped into her. As she treaded through the forest, she couldn't help but blushed at the encounter. Then she rethought her answer to McArthur's question.

__

I may have not seen Malfoy, but Draco did run into me. She thought with a smile.


	2. The Dance

Lose Myself with You

By Sakura Lena Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warnings: This fic contains sexual situations. Also there are hints of Harry and Ginny, but all you Draco and Ginny fans fret not, this is a DxG fic.

Chapter 2: The Dance

Ginny slowly entered the ballroom, and unconsciously smoothed out her formal robes. She looked around the large hall anxiously. As she descended the elegant staircase something immediately caught her eye. Ginny smiled brightly as she saw a large group people. Her pulse quickened at the sight of her family and feelings of fear and regret rushed over her. Ginny's decision to become an Auror wasn't completely accepted by her family, and she feared that they wouldn't want her here. So she positioned herself off to the side and observed her family's interaction. 

Ginny intently watched her father and mother as they looked proudly over their abundant offspring. Then she caught sight of Bill bouncing his son on his knee, and Charlie quickly chiding his unruly son. She noticed animated hand gestures coming from Percy who was speaking to his twin daughters. Ginny giggled as she saw Fred and George point and plot out pranks with their wild brood. A sighed escaped her when she realized her last brother Ron was feeding his baby girl, with his wife Hermione at his side. 

"Are you planning on standing here the whole time?" 

Ginny whipped around and came in contact with a pair of emotional emerald orbs that belonged to a gallant Gryffindor. "Harry," she whispered and quickly threw her arms around him. "My god. How are you?"

Harry accepted the embrace wholeheartedly, and smiled softly at the red-haired beauty in his arms. "I am okay. Better now, that I'm here with the Weasley clan."

Ginny held onto his hands as she pulled out of his arms. She looked up to him and smiled brightly. It was at that moment Ginny realized how tall he had become, and that the Harry she remembered had grown up significantly. He wasn't the young teenager she knew when she had left for Auror training; he had become a man. A tall and strong man, but regardless of that he was still their Harry. His bottle green robes reminded her of the Yule Ball from their years in Hogwarts. The color suited him so well; warm and calming just like his presence. Harry smiled back and looked over Ginny carefully. Her copper colored robe fitted her lovely and complemented every highlight in her hair. He knew her hair was long because of the intricate loops and ringlets that were seated on her head. Harry had noticed the most change in her eyes; although they were still a soft brown something was missing. They seemed to lack the free spirit and innocence that they once possessed. 

"Let's go to the table. I'm sure everyone would want to see little Ginny Weasley now," Harry stated.

"I hope so," she sighed.

Harry held onto her hand and led her to the table. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gasped as they saw Harry bring their baby girl to them. The rest of the Weasley's noticed their baby sister's presence. They immediately began to surround the youngest of the family, and an onslaught of welcoming hugs and kisses began. Mrs. Weasley broke down into tears, as she held onto to her one and only daughter. Before long everyone was sitting around the long table chatting about. Ginny found such warmth and happiness encircled by her family, but yet there was something missing.

Suddenly the band stopped playing the soft dinner music and began an upbeat tune. Ron handed over his daughter to Harry and grabbed Hermione for a dance. Ginny smiled as she watched her brother dance with his wife. Words weren't able to describe the happiness she felt being surrounded by her family. She became so engrossed with watching her favorite brother dancing lively with his wife, she didn't realize that she was being watched.

Harry bounced little Brianna in his lap to the beat of the music. He held her tiny hands in his own and helped her clap to the music. He had noticed how absorbed Ginny was watching his two best friends dance, and felt sorry for her. Everyone wondered if she would come at all, and to their surprise she had, but alone. Harry scoffed softly; he should have been relived to see her alone and yet he wasn't. He had noticed how she looked around the room intently, almost as if she was looking for someone else.

Mr. Weasley watched the two singles at the table and wondered. He always wanted Harry to be an official part of the family, and everyone always assumed that he and Ginny would marry. But when she left for Auror training years ago no one really knew what happened with her. Ginny had disconnected herself from the family after the horrible argument they had about her decision. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley desperately hoped that she would come for his birthday party and she had. Mr. Weasley stood up and walked over to Harry. 

"Harry, why don't you dance with Ginny. She seems to want to," Mr. Weasley stated.

Harry looked over at Ginny and nodded. He handed Brianna to her grandfather, and stood by Ginny. "Ginny," he softly said. "Would you like to dance?"

Ginny looked up and smiled brightly. "I would love to Harry."

As Harry lead her out onto the dance floor the music swiftly changed. Instead of the upbeat tune that was playing, the band began to play a slow mystical tune. Harry slipped his hand into hers, while Ginny gently placed her hand on his shoulder. She smiled softly as he began to sway to the beat. Ginny continued to look into Harry's eyes, she saw kindness, warmth, and most importantly compassion. She felt so safe in his arms, and rested her head against his shoulder. Harry sighed contently and tightly wrapped his arm around her waist. He closed his eyes and savored the feeling of her body near his. He didn't want this moment to end, but suddenly Harry felt a firm hand on his shoulder. 

"May I cut in," a deep voice asked. 

Harry and Ginny turned to the owner of the voice. Harry's eyes hardened upon seeing the man next to him. Ginny gasped when she saw Draco Malfoy standing on the dance floor.

Draco glared back at Harry with his glacial gray eyes. "Well Potter can I dance with the girl or not?"

Harry possessively pulled Ginny closer to him and hissed back. "When did you become interested in her?"

Draco shook his head. "Worried Potter? I don't want to steal her, I just want a dance."

Ginny rolled her eyes. She hated when people talked about her as if she wasn't there. She firmly pulled out of Harry's grasp, and wedged herself between the two childhood rivals. Although she was smaller than the two of them she forced them apart. Ginny turned to Harry and with pleading eyes asked him to calm down.

"Harry its alright I'll dance with Dra…Malfoy."

Harry was about to protest when he saw the look in her eyes. "Fine…but just **one** dance, Malfoy."

Draco gave him a shifty smile and sarcastically spat. "That's all I need Potter."

Draco waited until Harry walked off the dance floor before grabbing Ginny to dance. The band continued to play slow music, and with one flowing motion he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. Ginny was startled with this action and looked around carefully hoping no one saw this.

"What's wrong with you? You're a suspected Death Eater and you shouldn't be gallivanting around! Especially here in a room full of people who work for the Ministry of Magic," Ginny whispered as she followed his lead.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "Suspected Death Eater, me? I believe you have me confused with someone else. My mother was with me the other night, when the Death Eaters attacked."

Ginny raised an eyebrow; she had heard from McArthur that he had been acquitted from the charges. She stared forward looking at his chest. The smell of his cologne engulfed her senses; it was very powerful and enticing. The scent reminded her of their encounter weeks ago. She remembered the way his lips felt against hers, how their body felt against one another, the looks of lust he had given her, and how his touch set her on fire. A heated blush came over Ginny as she wish for that evening to be reenacted. 

"Warm, Inspector Weasley? Or is my presence reminding you of something?"

Ginny looked up wide-eyed as the shifty Slytherin continued to lead her. She wanted to speak but she lost all sense of words. She shivered slightly and suddenly realized that he had led her outside onto the dark, deserted terrace. He continued to lead her to a corner hidden by shadows and ivy. Draco instinctively brought her closer to his body, and pressed his forehead against hers looking directly into her eyes. Ginny involuntarily held her breath, as she gazed into his eyes. 

"You didn't answer me. Did you like what I did to you, Ginny?"

Ginny's knees weakened when he whispered her name. Draco pressed his body against hers and smiled as she whimpered. Ginny grabbed onto his arms seeking for balance. She nodded slowly, answering his question. He cupped her cheek and captured her ruby lips. Ginny melted into the kiss, knowing very well that he was holding her up. She grasped the front of his robes and deepened the kiss. Draco growled softly at Ginny's actions; he seized her head and swiftly pulled her away. Disappointment flooded her eyes and she thought he would like that but he had pulled her away. 

"Ginny, my sweet Ginny. You seem to have liked our encounter all too much. And you seem to want more."

Ginny nodded. Draco gathered her into his arms and left fevered kisses along her jaw line. Once again he pulled her into a breathtaking kiss, while his hands ran across the curves of her body. He wanted more. Draco was tired of kissing her; his body yearned for hers with an unrelenting passion. Ginny grabbed his pale locks and pulled his head down to her neck begging for his lips to touch her yearning flesh. Draco placed small kisses along the trimming of her robes teasing her into a lustful frenzy. Ginny whimpered as he continued to softly kiss her burning skin. 

"Draco…" she whispered breathlessly.

Draco began to rise the skirt of her robes seeking for the satiny feel of her legs. Ginny innocently began to play with his hair, and placed a childish kiss on the tip of his nose. When he found the hem of her robes he held it above her waist, and gazed at her lower body. Ginny flushed in embarrassment; no man had seen her in her undergarments and Draco was staring at her flimsy lace panties. A smirk touched his lips, as his hand began to tug down the waistband. Ginny wanted to stop him, but her hands just clung to her robes aiding him in his task.

Draco kneeled down as he pulled the lace off her hips and continued until they fell around her ankles. He held them between his fingers, and simply stuffed them in the pocket of his robes. Ginny's body needed him to do something, but as much as she wanted him to set her on fire her conscience tried to bring her back to reality. Draco was an accused Death Eater. It was one thing to dance with him, but it was completely out of the question to allow him to do these things to her. Why was she allowing this? The question ran through her mind and abruptly ended at the sound of his voice.

"Ginny, what do you want?"

Ginny looked down at the man kneeling in front of her, unsure of what to say. Before she could answer, Ginny gasped. The sensations he brought drove her insane and all her thoughts were centered on him.

"Draco…" Ginny half shouted, half hissed. 

Ginny leaned against a nearby wall, totally unsure of her balance. Draco stood up and forced her to release her robes. He brought her into final kiss. 

"Thank you for the dance," he whispered. "Oh, and for my little present too." 

Suddenly she heard a familiar pop, and knew that he had apparated.

"Ginny!"

She turned to see Harry and Ron walking toward her, and immediately began to straighten her robes. She prayed that the darkness would conceal her blush and disheveled appearance. Harry placed his hands on her shoulders and his eyes were full of concern. "What happened to Malfoy? We saw him lead you out here, but then we couldn't see you two anymore."

Ron looked around. "Where is that slimly git? Did he do anything or say anything, Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head. "He lead me out here, then thanked me for the dance and walked away."

"But nothing happened," Harry quickly asked.

"Not a thing."

"Good," he firmly replied.

Ron looped his arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Let's get back to the party. I want to dance with my little sister."

Ginny giggled. She glanced back to the corner where she had been standing and smiled shrewdly.

__

You are going to pay dearly Malfoy. No one steals my favorite pair of knickers and gets away with it, she thought to herself. 


	3. The Longing

Lose Myself with You

By: Sakura Lena Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warnings: Sexual situations.

Chapter 3: The Longing

Ginny sighed desperately as she continued to toss and turn in her bed. She stared at the ceiling as she lay on her back. 

"I'm going to kill him," she whispered softly.

She closed her eyes once again. Memories flooded through her mind; she remembered every touch, caress, whisper, and every kiss. A sigh escaped her lips as she recalled his forbidden kiss. But as alluring as his kiss was, Ginny still didn't understand why she had allowed their encounters to go so far. Ginny wasn't one of those loose, ditzy girls that let men, like Draco Malfoy walk all over them. She had worked long and hard to make a name for herself, without using her family's name for backing. So why was she going to allow someone like him to come along and mess it all up? That was the question that continuously ran through her mind after their so-called dance. 

"Why am I so willing to throw everything away because of one guy," she mused quietly as she rolled onto her belly. "And not just any guy. This is Malfoy we're talking about. A stupid slimly git that loves to tease and torment my family."

Ginny buried her head into her soft pillow and let out a muffed scream. "Why, why by Merlin's bloody hand am I falling for my worst enemy. A man who will probably never return my love back?"

Ginny shot up and sat on her legs. She ran her fingers fiercely through her fiery hair. "No, no, no Ginny. This will not do, you have to get him out of your mind and most definitely out your life."

With a shout of frustration Ginny tossed one of her pillows across the room. But it instead of sailing through the air, it came to an abrupt stop and an audible laugh filled her room. Ginny lunged for her wand, but fell short as someone grasped her ankle. She knew it had to be an invisibility cloak covering the intruder, but she didn't know whom. She suddenly became tense realizing that it could be a Death Eater attempting to kill her. How could she have been so careless, she very well knew the importance of protection charms? But in her pensive state she had forgotten to put up the wards.

"I'm going to kill you, Malfoy," she whispered harshly.

Suddenly the grip loosened and Ginny jumped for a wand. "Lumos," she shouted. 

She pointed her wand in the intruder's general direction, and waited for any movement but there was none.

After several minutes the prowler spoke up. "Well, well. Are you saying that I was the cause of that little outburst you had Ginny."

"Draco," Ginny muttered wide-eyed. 

Draco shrugged off the hood of his cloak, and revealed his disheveled hair. His gray eyes glared at her amusingly as she continued to stare at him wide-eyed. He shook his head disapprovingly, and he gently cupped her cheek. "I take from your little outburst things aren't going as you planned. Perhaps I can shed some light on the subject?" 

Ginny gulped at Draco's proposal. "What exactly do you mean by that? How do you plan on shedding light onto the subject?"

"Well by simply removing the curiosity. We will end it here tonight. We both give into our carnal desires and that will be all. And we will never have to deal with each other again."

She knew that this time there would be no interruptions. No co-workers appearing out of nowhere, no big brothers searching for their little sister, and no need for disappearing acts. She seductively licked her lips as Draco stripped the invisibility cloak off his body. Ginny stared at him, mentally memorizing every inch of his sculpted chest. He slowly began to crawl toward her once he positioned himself above her body.

"Ginny, would you like my help?" Draco questioned one last time.

Ginny looked into his gray eyes, and answered by kissing him. She threaded her fingers in his pale hair, while he played with the thin straps of her nightgown. Draco took note that the gown was silk and smiled slightly. _The woman has expensive taste, _he thought to himself.

He slowly slipped off her straps completely exposing her shoulders to his hungry mouth. Draco began to feverishly kiss the silky flesh while pulling down the nightgown. Ginny ran her hands over the expansion of his back feeling all of his muscles. She sighed contently as Draco placed a trail of wet kisses along her collarbone, before coming to the slops of her breast. He cupped the silky mounds teasing them with his fingers. Draco leaned forward and licked the hot flesh, before placing it completely in his mouth. Ginny grasped onto her bed sheets at the sensations that he evoked from her.

Draco was quickly losing his self-control, never before had a woman caused him to crave her like she had. The way Ginny pressed her hips against his body drove him insane and the scent of lavender drowned his senses. Her moans alone could have drove him on, the sound was like sweet music to his ears. Draco began to search for the silky touch of her legs, and growled as she pulled him into another soul searing kiss. Draco couldn't keep his thoughts straight. He wanted to give her indescribable passion, but to his surprise she was doing that to him. He was left awe struck after the kiss and remained passive as Ginny pushed him onto his knees. 

Ginny smiled seductively as she began to run her fingers across the waistband of his pants. _Silk,_ she thought happily, _we have the same taste_. She sat up and look him directly into his lust filled eyes. Ginny ran her hands over the expanse of his chest caressing each curve. She suddenly came upon a scar near his right shoulder, and traced it softly. Then she raised her gaze to his face.

"A fine memento from my father," Draco whispered as he covered her hand with his. 

Ginny frowned at his words. Then she softly kissed the imperfection that marked his skin wondering how a father could harm his own son. Draco closed his eyes noting how delicate her kiss was. It was a motherly expression of warmth and compassion; something that was so foreign to him. Draco began to wonder why he had spoken the truth. Normally he would have claimed it was a battle scar, but not this night. Even more strangely was the fact that he was allowing this tender moment, where he could have her screaming his name. 

Suddenly Draco realized that Ginny had move away from his shoulder, and noticed that she tenderly kissed his hand. As she kissed each finger she sensuously suckled each fingertip. Ginny slowly began to run her fingers against the expanse of his chest and arms. She came across several scars ingrained in his porcelain white skin, and she tenderly kissed each one. Then he gasped as she softly brushed against the Dark Mark on his left arm. 

"So it is true you are a Death Eater. Well it doesn't matter, Dark Mark or not you will be mine tonight." Ginny whispered huskily. 

He licked his lips in anticipation. "Is that so Ginny, then I can hardly wait."

Draco captured her lips once again savoring her sweet taste. He gently pushed her back down on her bed. He groaned unhappily as his pants hugged his hips annoyingly; in one swift motion he kicked them off entirely. 

"Damn clothes," he exasperated. 

Ginny giggled softly as he impatiently pulled off her clingy nightgown. Just as Draco tossed the silk aside he heard a familiar 'pop' and jumped off the bed. Ginny unaware of the sound tossed him a questioning look. Suddenly she heard a soft knock on her door, and scrambled under her covers, while Draco covered himself with his invisibility cloak.

"Ginny, honey. Are you alright?" A soft voice asked.

Ginny paled, "Yes Daddy. Give me a moment please."

Draco shifted panicky. He was stark naked, extremely aroused, wand-less, and her father was about to open the door. _If I were Potter this would be no problem. Then again if I were Potter I wouldn't be trying to shag my best friend's sister behind their backs._ Draco thought impatiently. 

Ginny pulled on a dressing robe, and used a banishing charm to hide their pajamas. She looked around one final time, and took a deep breath before opening the door. Mr. Weasley held up his wand and smiled softly at his daughter. Ginny pretended to rub her 'sleepy eyes' to divert attention from her flush cheeks. 

"What is it Daddy? Is everyone alright?"

Mr. Weasley peered in the room and shook his head. "Yes everyone is fine."

Ginny held her breath as her father stepped in her bedroom, and she heard him mumble, "Thought I heard someone in here."

"Daddy?"

Mr. Weasley turned to his daughter again and chuckled. "Nothing dear, nothing at all."

Draco slowly paced back as Mr. Weasley came closer to him. Draco released his breath when Mr. Weasley walked back to the opposite end, but paled as Mr. Weasley stopped right by his wand. Draco felt it coming, he knew that at any moment her father would push off his hood and petrify him. 

"Why are you here Daddy?" Ginny asked distracting her father's attention.

Mr. Weasley sighed, "Oh your mother woke all startled saying that you where in danger, or something like that."

Before Ginny could reply Fred popped his head through the door. "Oh Dad, what's taking so long. Ron's getting all upset saying you should've brought Gin by now."

"Ron? What is wrong with Ron?" Ginny demanded.

Fred shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know he just owled us saying get to the Burrow; and that not to worry cuz no one was hurt, but that he needed to say something."

"Well then what are we waiting for," Ginny said, "let's get out of here."

"Alright sweety, but was anyone here before?" Mr. Weasley asked softly.

Fred glared at his sister, and then her bedroom. "Gin?"

Ginny forced a giggle, "Of course not. You don't see anyone here now…do you? Where could I possibly hide a whole…big…human…person?"

Fred laughed loudly, "Sheesh Gin, I would hate to see when you're lying, cuz frankly you're getting all flustered about nothing."

"I am not, getting flustered!"

"If you say so, sis."

Mr. Weasley walked out of the room, with Fred trailing behind. "Give me a minute," Ginny stated, "I want to put on something warmer than my dressing robe."

"Of course sweety. We'll wait for you here." Mr. Weasley responded.

After Ginny closed the door she raced to the corner where she last saw Draco. "Draco," she whispered, "Draco where the bloody hell are you?"

She looked around and stomped her foot, "Where are you Malfoy?" She hissed impatiently.

Suddenly her eyes widened when she realized his wand was missing. "He must have disapparated. That sly Slytherin."

Ginny walked toward her dresser when something caught her eye. She smiled shrewdly as she picked up the midnight blue silk pants off the floor. She laughed loudly, enjoying the thought of Draco apparating to his house stark naked with the exception of his cloak. 

__

Well serves you right for taking my knickers, I will just take these as a simple replacement, Ginny thought triumphantly.


	4. The Proposal

Lose Myself with You

By: Sakura Lena Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warnings: Sexual situations.

Chapter 4: The Proposal

Ginny nearly skipped out of Madam Malkin's. She had gotten two dress robes that she wanted for the price of one, along with a new cloak for the chilly winter. She was quite proud of her die-hard sense of bargaining, which she inherited from her mother. She hurried along with the crowds in Diagon Alley. All the merchants were having wonderful sales in light of Halloween. Ginny continued to walk, her gaze set on the windows of each shop. Without looking she stepped into Flourish and Blotts and slammed into someone.

"I am so sorry," Ginny muttered without looking.

She started to pick up her packages and gladly accepted the outstretched hand. As she stood up Ginny finally looked at the stranger's face. 

"Are you alright Inspector Weasley?"

Ginny gazed deeply in his gray eyes and shook her head in disbelief. He watched her amusingly, and shook his head as well. 

"You're not alright Inspector?" 

"No," Ginny responded quickly. "I am fine, it's just that I didn't see you. Mr. Malfoy."

Draco led her away from the doorway realizing that they were attracting unwanted attention. He gave a disapproving stare to a group of nosy witches and continued to help Ginny. She began to arrange her packages thinking that Draco was gone, she softly cursed him for being in the way.

"So now it's my fault. Like it was the other night," Draco replied. 

Ginny turned red, one of her least favorite Weasley traits. "I…I"

Draco smirked. "Lost for words now."

She glared at him and noticed the numerous stares in their direction. It must have been a sight. Almost everyone in Diagon Alley knew about the feud that the Weasley's and Malfoy's had, and there they stood in Flourish and Blotts. She suppressed a giggle, which Draco didn't miss. Instead he gave his own chuckle. Ginny looked at him in awe; she rarely heard a laugh out him that wasn't in distaste. Not caring who saw them she decided to join him, contently giggling.

"People are probably thinking we've gone mad. A Malfoy and a Weasley sharing a good laugh," Draco uttered under his breath. 

Ginny nodded in agreement. She finished arranging her packages and held them in her arms. "Well Mr. Malfoy," she spoke loudly for everyone to hear. "Perhaps next time we will be more careful when entering or exiting buildings."

Draco caught wind of her tactic and mimicked her loud tone. "Yes, I think Inspector Weasley. If you will excuse me then, good day."

"And to you as well, Mr. Malfoy."

Ginny watched as Draco walked out of Flourish and Blotts, his black cloak swishing as he walked. Ginny turned around and giggled as everyone in the shop tried to look busy. She began to browse over the titles in the new releases. She glanced at the dramas, comedies and slowly by surly headed to the romance. Ginny slowly ran her eyes over the numerous titles and carefully read the teasers to most of the books. She decided on two books, oddly the hero in both was described as an egotistical blonde. 

She received suspicious looks for the clerk as she paid for the novels. Then she muttered something under her breath about DeathEaters and no manners, which immediately changed his attitude. He smiled warmly and asked about her family before she left.

Ginny sighed contently as she ordered her chocolate fudge sundae, at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. She sat by the window watching as the crowds continued to bustle about. Then she pulled out one of her novels and happily turned the crisp new pages to the beginning. Soon Ginny became immerse in her novel and sundae. She toyed with her spoon as she read about the rude Baron Darius and soft-spoken heroine Grace. 

Draco passed Florean Fortescue's and immediately noticed the mass of red hair in the window. He smiled mischievously as he pulled open the door and entered the ice cream parlor. He ordered a vanilla cone, and as he waited he watched her. Ginny hadn't noticed the tall man's intent gaze as she continued to read. Draco pulled off his dragon leather gloves and took hold of the waffle cone. He walked cautiously to her table and eyed the cover to book. His grin widened when he saw a drawing of a tall roughish blonde man holding onto a willowy brunette with reddish highlights. He took a large bite of his ice cream and sat down in front of her. 

Draco wanted to laugh, but didn't. Ginny was so involved with her novel she hadn't noticed him glaring at the cover.

__

Women and their romance novels. Draco thought.

"Now that fellow looks rather familiar," he spoke up.

Ginny gasped and dropped her book in surprise. She stared at Draco wide-eyed. "I didn't see you come in."

"Of course you wouldn't, you had your nose inside that silly excuse of a novel."

"Excuse me," Ginny responded. "How dare you criticize my novel."

Draco took a lick of his cone, and shook his head. "Those my dear are fairy tales, nothing more than a badly written fantasy. Those stories hardly intrigue the mind or entice the senses."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "All men think that. In fact these novels are quite interesting and very detailed."

"Right. Then I'm not the son of a DeathEater."

"Think whatever you want Draco, but I find these books rather fulfilling," Ginny stated before licking clean her spoonful of ice cream.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Fulfilling. You, Ginny, do not know the first thing about fulfillment."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," he continued as he pulled the novel from her hands. "Everything about these stories are so fake. And the deflowering scene is quite inadequate. Those scenes in particular are my least favorite, they are written rather plainly lacking the true essence of sensuality and sexuality."

Ginny knew that her cheeks were pink. She couldn't believe what he was saying, and yet she wanted him to continue on. She watched as his tongue darted out and licked the mass of vanilla ice cream. Ginny felt a familiar tingle, as she remembered what had happened after their dance. She immediately crossed her legs, and mistakenly brushed her leg against his. Draco took this as an invitation, and expertly slipped one hand under the tablecloth. He brushed his fingers over her covered knee causing her to gasped quietly.

"Why don't you like them," Ginny asked.

"No offense Ginny, but you lack the experience to know way really happens between a man and woman. Especially in a moment such as that."

Ginny glared at him. "How do you know that I lack the experience. You don't know what I have done."

"True, quite true. You did surprise me, and it takes a lot to surprise me," Draco replied.

Ginny smiled triumphantly. 

"But," he whispered. "Your little action hasn't fooled me. I can tell a virgin when I see them, and you my dear are one."

Ginny shifted in her seat, which caused Draco to smile widely. His fingers pushed away the robes that covered her knee. Ginny felt his hand stroke her knee and thigh.

"I find those scenes quite detailed," Ginny said trying to change the subject.

Draco snickered. "Shows your inexperience. They leave out details that only an experienced person would see. Not only are the mechanics shortened but the emotion is barely touch."

He emphasized the word touch, by sliding his hand further up her thigh. Ginny sighed, and began to brush her dangling foot against his leg. Draco looked into her eyes, noting the glitter of excitement.

"Explain yourself." 

Draco slowly shook his head.

"Why not," Ginny demanded.

"It's not something you can explain with words. Action is needed."

"What are you saying."

Draco's eyes gleamed mischievously. "I have a proposal. I was going to ask you earlier, but it wasn't the appropriate time."

Ginny nodded, and leaned forward resting her chin on her hand. "What kind of proposal?"

"You're on holiday for two weeks, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well this upcoming weekend I going away to one of the holiday manors. I want to get away before Halloween if not I will be entangled in my mother's plans. And I was thinking that perhaps we could finally finish our business."

Ginny looked into his gray eyes. "What makes you think that I would want to finish that business."

Draco smiled knowingly. "If you didn't, then why are you talking to me right now."

"Perhaps I am trying to be civil."

"To a suspected Death Eater…besides even if you were," Draco's voice dropped to a whisper. "Then you would have moved my hand a long time ago."

Ginny averted her gaze knowing that he was right. His touch inflamed her skin, her mind silently begged that he move higher. Although she never expressed this thought it was quite clear that he knew how his hand effected her.

"Fine," she hissed. "Perhaps I do want to finish our business. What are you expecting from me? You know my inexperience in these matters; what do you get out of it?"

Draco's eyes lit up instantly, resembling a little child in a candy store. "What do I get out of it? Many things dear Ginny. But mainly companionship. It gets lonely in those manors and I rather not speak with house-elves."

"Too demeaning for a Malfoy."

"Hardly. Have you ever tried to hold a conversation with one?" 

Ginny shook her head.

"Just as I thought. They stutter half the time, and the other half they just want to do things for you. Not very friendly see," Draco added, while biting into the waffle cone.

"Why one of your holiday manors? Why not just met me in my flat or maybe Malfoy manor," Ginny pressed on.

Draco nodded in agreement. "Well we tried your home once. And that left me running for my life and rather undressed when I got home."

"You hardly ran. Beside my father wouldn't have done a thing to you."

"So you think. Well if your father wouldn't have, then surely one if not all your brothers would have. And as for Malfoy manor, my father's presence is rather ominous. Something that may hinder our business," Draco replied.

"Very well then," Ginny licked her lips. "What do I get out of these arrangement?"

Draco raised his eyebrows roguishly. "Aside from the obvious. Whatever you want sweet Ginny. I will be at your disposal."

Ginny nodded. "Not that it isn't a tempting offer, but what if something goes wrong. What kind of securities are you planning on giving me?"

Draco chuckled deeply. "Demands. I like when a woman puts up some resistance, it shows off her intellect."

"Would you prefer that I willingly accept without a second thought," she playfully stated.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

Ginny smiled softly but her tone deepened. "Seriously I want to make sure that you don't conveniently forget this weekend if something happens. I want some form of security."

"Fine I give you my word as a wizard and as a Malfoy, that if anything were to go amiss I will take care of my responsibilities. I'm willing to sign a contract if you want."

Ginny looked at him in amusement.

"Do I amuse you Ginny?"

Ginny shook her. "It's just that you're taking this rather seriously."

"I always do when I want something."

Before Ginny could respond, a gruff voice howled her name.

"WEASLEY!"

Ginny turned to her partner and bit her lower lip nervously. She saw the fury in his eyes as he glared at Draco, who sat rather indifferently. Draco's cool demeanor only served to infuriate McArthur even more. As she watched him pulled on his dragon leather gloves, she realized that he withdrew his hand from her thigh.

"Good day Inspector McArthur. How are you," Draco asked rather calmly.

McArthur nodded curtly in his direction, and looked at Ginny. "We need to talk."

Draco noting the tension in the old Auror's voice stood up in one fluid motion. He outstretched his hand toward Ginny, which she shook in return.

"Good day Inspector Weasley, perhaps we will run into each other again," Draco stated with a wink.

Ginny pretended to force a smile. "Good bye Mr. Malfoy. It was a pleasure seeing you today."

Draco pulled her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. "No Inspector the pleasure was purely mine. See you around McArthur."

McArthur watched as Draco slipped out of the ice cream parlor, and then looked at Ginny's hand in disgust. She noticed his upturned noise and instantly wiped her hand against her cloak. 

"Please lass tell me that was Auror business and nothing more," McArthur begged.

Ginny giggled. "I would think that you of all people know how resourceful I am. Besides you always go on about how Malfoy should be in Azkaban, and I was only playing nice because of that fact."

McArthur continued to look out the window. "Careful lass not everyone would take the scene that I saw too lightly, especially your father. That slimy Death Eater was all over you, with no regard that you're a decent lady."

"Well you have to remember he doesn't deal with decent ladies, but rather loose daughters of his own kind. And you shouldn't be calling him a Death Eater in front of everyone, sadly you still have no proof."

"Aye lass but I will," McArthur nodded. "Just watch 'r back. H's a damned slippery one."

Ginny nodded. "I know."

She glanced in the direction where McArthur was looking and caught a glimpse of pale blonde hair. Y_ou have forgotten that dragon taming is in my blood_, she thought with a smile. 


	5. The Moment

Lose Myself with You

By: Sakura Lena Yuy

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. 

Warnings: Sexual content and suggested material. 

Chapter 5: The Moment

"Leave it to Malfoy to pick the coldest weekend in October for a secret rendezvous," Ginny muttered as she rubbed her hands vigorously. 

Although she was sitting in a lavish carriage with plush velvet seats, the damp frigid air seemed to slip through the closed windows. Ginny was rather grateful that she decided to wear her new cloak. It was made of thick black wool and had furred trimming around the collar as well as the front clasp. Her gloved hand fingered the fur sheath that lied in her lap covering her legs and feet. She sighed softly as she continued to watch the dense forest pass her by. The forest growing even more dark and uninviting, as they went along but so was the day. The gray overcastted sky held no hope of clearing and thick fog covered the area leaving it damp and cold.

Ginny scowled. "This looks like its going to be a promising weekend."

She glanced at her delicate wristwatch, before raising her novel that lay opened on her lap. After scanning a few sentences she dropped the book in the neighboring seat too distracted to read. She looked at her watch again and growled when only a minute had passed. Ginny began to impatiently tap her fingers in her lap. 

"How much longer? I've been in this damned carriage for more than two hours. That moron Malfoy could have told me the apparition point and I would have been there already."

Ginny covered her mouth immediately; she remained wide-eyed and shocked at her words. It wasn't until this moment that she realized that she was anxious to see – no to be with Draco once again. Ever since their first encounter Ginny was left breathless and anticipating more. It was something she couldn't deny; her body yearned for more than Draco's kisses and caresses. And Ginny was certain that Draco knew this fact. But something in the back of her mind continued to tell her that Draco wanted this as well. Since that moment in the alcove he always found a way to her, if it was just to sweep her into a breathless frenzy or leave her questioning his sanity he always came.

The carriage suddenly stopped pulling Ginny out of her thoughts. As she climbed out of carriage she couldn't take her eyes off the giant manor in front of her. It was covered in bare brown ivy branches, which looked rather unkempt. But Ginny was sure given the appropriate season that they would be flourishing green. Large gothic statues stood like guards on each corner of the roof. Fog enveloped the structure making it look mysterious and dangerous, which would cause anyone to be on edge but Ginny felt differently. The ambience reminded her of Draco, puzzling but always willing to take a risk. Aside from the surreal presence that the manor created its size was very impressive. Ginny couldn't help but be taken back from the extensive design of the manor and the surrounding landscape. 

"This is their summer manor? It's got to have at least ten bedrooms."

"Thirteen to be exact," Draco spoke up.

Draco was in midair riding one of his brooms. His pale locks disheveled by the wind and his cheeks red from the rushing cold air. His black cloak was pushed aside allowing Ginny to eye his firm fitting attire. She tried to conceal her interest as she watched him dismounted the broom. Draco didn't bother to close the cloak realizing the attention his attire caused her. He raised a quizzical eyebrow at her, which caused her to blush.

"Is there something wrong with my clothes?"

"No, not at all. You look absolutely, absolute…" Ginny paused. _Delicious_ she added silently.

"It's just an odd day for a flight."

Draco ignored the comment and offered her his arm. "How was the trip?"

"Fine," she lied as she took hold of his firm limb.

He watched her through the corner of his eye; he noticed how her hand trembled against his arm probably from their closeness. Draco continued to look at her and was pleased that she took his proposal seriously. Ginny was wearing one of her finest cloaks and there was no doubt in his mind that she was wearing one of her tantalizing formal robes underneath. 

A smirk touched his lips briefly remembering the copper robes she wore for her father's party. Draco recalled how he fought back the urge of unzipping his trousers and taking her there on the terrace. But he had noticed the watchful eyes of Weasel and Potter and knew he wouldn't have time. 

"Why are you watching me?"

Draco gulped; fighting the blush at was dangerously coming across his cheeks. "I was admiring your cloak."

Ginny raised an eyebrow knowing better. "Well it is new."

"Oh. I thought so," he lied. "Well I'm sure you must be tired from the trip. I'll show you to your room so you could freshen up before dinner."

Ginny nodded firmly.

He brushed his fingers against the cold clasps of her cloak. "May I?"

She nodded once again not trusting her voice. Her eyes closed shut as she felt his fingers expertly unclasp her cloak. Although he wasn't touching her directly the simple act sent shock waves through her body. Draco pushed the heavy material off her shoulders and placed it on a nearby chair. Ginny's eyes fluttered open when she felt him tugged at her gloves. After he peeled the offending material off her slender hands he placed them on top of her cloak. She watched as he pulled off his cloak and tossed it into a corner.

"Its filthy," Draco explained.

Ginny rolled her eyes, and slowly walked furthered into main hall. She stopped at the foot of the large staircase when a portrait caught her eye. She neared the massive artwork, and bit the corner of her lip as she examined it. The woman looked very familiar, but Ginny couldn't figure out why. The woman had long blonde hair that hung down her back, and thick lashes framed her light eyes. Although the woman's facial features were rigid there was gentleness present in her eyes that the artist had captured.

"Do you like it?"

Ginny gasped in surprise. She was so immerse in the painting that she hadn't heard Draco's footsteps.

"Yes. Who is she?"

Draco chortled. "You really don't know? Ginny look closely."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and turned back to the painting. She scanned it once again with a critical eye and shook her head in defeat.

"It's my mother."

"Oh," Ginny whispered. "I didn't noticed."

Draco brushed his hand against hers, before taking complete hold of it. "No matter. I always thought it did no justice to her. She always walks around with a scowl on her face, this painting actually makes her look rather pleasant."

He led her away from the painting and up the staircase. Ginny lifted up the skirts of her robes so she wouldn't trip. Draco eyed her through the corner of his eyes. He was right she was wearing one of her formal robes. The robes draped off her shoulders leaving her skin bare to his eyes. His gaze ran across the bare flesh; making him consider to drop the formalities and ravish her on sight. But Draco had offered her a pleasant stay and he will keep to his word. He led her to a set of large mahogany doors not far from the stairs and opened the door. 

"Oh my," Ginny whispered.

Draco pulled her inside and asked. "Well does it suit you? If not there are other rooms, but those are further from mine."

Ginny walked in deeper and examined the cherry mahogany four posted bed. The hangings were sheer white, and the silk linens were white with ivory accents. By the French windows a cherry mahogany vanity stood, with a matching stool. Ginny spun around and smiled brightly at Draco. 

"What do you still think of me as an ungrateful Weasel?"

Draco's cheeks turned a light pink. "No. I just wanted to make sure you liked it."

"Of course I do. Exactly how close is your bedroom?"

Draco smirked knowingly and pointed to a set of doors by the armoire. "Just pass those doors."

Ginny smiled impishly. "Well in that case it's absolutely perfect."

"I'm glad that you think so," Draco replied. "I'm going to go change for dinner now. If you need anything ask an elf or just go into my room."

Ginny nodded and watched him stride over to the double doors. He turned to her once more and nodded curtly before closing the door behind him. Ginny giggled loudly and threw herself into the bed. She ran her slender fingers over the material of the sheets and enjoying the soft texture. A smile touched her lips, when she remembered that Draco's hair felt the same way. She propped herself on her elbows and looked at the doors that lead to his bedroom. 

"So close. I really wish we could drop these formalities, but I did press for a civil visit…but tonight we will finally get to finish what started so long ago."

*

As the warm water ran down Draco's back, his thoughts were centered on the lovely red head that was only a few feet away. He ran his fingers through his soaking hair and sighed.

_Tonight Malfoy. Tonight she will be finally yours and yours alone,_ he thought. 

His thoughts went back to her look of mirth when he revealed their connecting rooms, and he was pleased. Now he knew more than ever that she wanted this just as much as she did. Ever since their moment in the alcove he knew that he needed to conquer her and make her wither under his touch. Although these cranial desires motivated his plans there was something endearing about Ginny Weasley that had caught Draco's attentions. In his many experiences with women he had never felt this way. Draco easily could have had Ginny anytime he wanted, but he wanted – no needed to woo her first. This wasn't a simple deflowering; it was seduction in its truest form. And he was going to enjoy every single moment of it, just like her. 

Draco shut off the water and step out of the shower. He grabbed a towel and vigorously rubbed his wet hair with it. Then he blindly reached for his bathrobe and found none. His eyes hardened. 

"Damn house elves. I told them to put the robe right here."

Draco didn't bother to cover himself up and threw open the bathroom door. He was so upset with the elves incompetence that he didn't notice the extra occupancy in the room until she was right in front of him. Ginny gasped when he stopped abruptly and stood naked in front of her. She couldn't help but run her gaze over his moist masculine form. 

Draco smirked mischievously enjoying the attention, but cleared his throat. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Umm," Ginny cheeks burned brightly. "I am so sorry Draco. I thought you were; I didn't know that you were..."

"Ginny you sound like you've never seen me this way. But if I remember correctly I fled from your house in this very state," Draco interrupted.

Ginny stared at her feet trying to hide her blush. "Well it was dark, and you ran under your cloak so quickly that I really didn't get a chance to…I mean it all happened so fast that I didn't see you very well."

Draco sighed, and lifted up her chin to look in her eyes. "No worries. Now is there's something that you need."

Ginny noticed the softness in his eyes and relaxed immediately. "The house elves said that dinner is done. I told them I would inform. That's all."

"Alright. Meet me downstairs in the dining room; just let me get some clothes on."

Ginny nodded and rushed out of the room without a second thought. He watched in amusement as she ran off; Draco couldn't help but wonder why exactly he needed to woo. But that thought would be answered in a matter of hours, even if Draco didn't realize it himself. 

*

Dinner was a pleasant experience, and they shared a simple yet extremely sensual conversation. Draco knew that regardless of Ginny's innocence she was a woman who knew exactly what she wanted. And to show her all the pleasures that she dreamed of would be a difficult task, but one that he was up for. 

"Let's sit in the parlor. It's more intimate than here in this dreary dining hall," Draco suggested. 

Ginny nodded and slipped out of her seat taking her glass of wine with her. Draco did the same, and extended his arm to her. Ginny took it gracefully and followed his lead. True to Draco's word the parlor was more welcoming than the over sized dining hall. The raging fireplace left the small room bathed in gold glow of light and warmth. The velour green French armchairs and loveseat stood elegantly in the room. Everything in the room exuded wealth and grace, something new to Ginny but not to Draco. Even though Ginny knew how to conduct herself properly, she still couldn't feel somewhat jealous. It wasn't that she wasn't proud her upbringing, but this lifestyle was something that she secretly dreamed of. 

Draco looked at her softly, noticing the look on her face. He silently wondered if she was turned off by all the finery. "If you don't like it we could go up to one of the bedrooms?"

"No it's lovely," Ginny assured him. "Just like everything else here. I'm sorry it's just that I'm not use to all this."

"Well we'll just have to fix that won't we?"

"What do you mean," Ginny questioned.

Draco gestured her to sit down in the loveseat. "Come now, it won't break. This loveseat has been around for many years."

Ginny sat down next him and leaned back. She felt his arm slipped over her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. Ginny snuggled into his neck and inhaled his cologne then she sighed softly enjoying the scent. Draco took a final sip of his goblet and placed it on a nearby table. He felt her breath against his shirt and rested his chin on her tilted head. 

"Finished yet," he questioned as his fingers brushed against her hand holding the wine goblet.

"Yes," Ginny murmured sleepily.

Draco took the glass from her hand and set alongside his. He watched the flames in the fireplace and suddenly felt Ginny's breathing even out. He shook his head in disbelief, when he saw her asleep. 

"So much for my plans of seduction. Off to bed then," he breathed as he lifted her in his arms.  

As he laid her down in her bed, Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Draco sheepishly. He smirked at her and pushed back a wayward strand of hair. He kissed her softly, enjoying the feel of her lips against his. Ginny grasped onto his shirt and attempted to deepen the kiss. But to her disappointment Draco stopped her. 

"You should sleep. You're tired from the trip and I would hate for you to not fully enjoy this," Draco explained sincerely.

Ginny smiled mischievously. "It's just that you're just so warm and the fire, combined with the wine made me a bit sleepy."

"See even more of a reason for you to sleep," he added as he began to back away.

Ginny grasped onto his hand. "But what about those plans of seduction?"

"You heard, but you were asleep."

"Auror training, teaches you some interesting stuff."

Draco smirked and pressed against her body roughly. "Is that so? Why don't we see if your Auror training has prepared you for this?"

"Yes Draco. Lets."

Ginny muttered before he covered her mouth with his. Draco slipped his tongue passed her plump lips and pressed it against hers. Ginny responded gingerly twisting her tongue alongside his. They both took their time enjoying and memorizing each other's distinct taste. Draco slowly moved his fingers down her side, feeling the curves through the satin material of her robes. The gentle caresses were making Ginny squirm in delight and anxious for more. Ginny's unconscious movements caused Draco to hiss under his breath. He moved his lips to her exposed shoulders, he slowly kiss and nip at her skin remembering the taste that had linger on his minds for weeks. Ginny tossed her head back into the pillows savoring this moment. Draco glanced at the intricate row of buttons on her bodice, then looked up at her and smiled. 

"Can you help with these robes," he softly questioned.

Ginny sat up and raised her hands to the buttons; with slow yet expert fingers she began to unbutton her gown. Draco could do nothing more than just stare intently as she undressed before him. He was completely mesmerized by the sight of her and he couldn't explain why. With each button more and more of her supple flesh came visible to his eye, which drove him dizzy with desire. Draco reached out and brushed his fingers along the naked cleavage. Ginny shuttered at the contact of her flesh with his fingers. She bit her lower lip anxiously as she stood up from the bed and shrugged off the material off her shoulders. Draco gulped as he watched the satin material slide off her body and pool around her ankles. Ginny tried to look away from his gaze but then her brown eyes became locked with his grey ones. 

"Come here," he commanded.

Ginny took his outstretched hand, without breaking her gaze. Draco wrapped his arms around her naked midsection and buried his face within her mounds. Ginny gasped in delight as she threaded her fingers in his hair. Suddenly he pulled her into his lap and kissed her harshly, revealing his uncharted desires. He laid her back on the bed and sat back up; Draco ran his gaze up and down her naked body causing Ginny to blush. He caressed her cheek before leaning forward and brushing his lips on hers. 

Draco smiled as he stood up from the bed and said. "Don't be bashful your beautiful including every little freckle on your skin."

Ginny giggled. Then she propped herself up against the pillows and watched as he pulled off his shirt. She watched anxiously as he undressed before her, just as he did her. Her eyes widened when his pants finally touched the carpeted floor. He smirked knowingly when he saw Ginny's reaction. Draco climbed into the silk covered bed and positioned himself over her. He placed hot wet kisses over the cool flesh of her collarbone taking time to taste each bit of skin that his lips came in contact with. When he came across the hollow of her throat he sucked and nipped on the skin causing Ginny to gasp in delight. 

Draco growled under his breath as he felt Ginny soft, supple hips brush up against him. His thoughts were going a million miles a second; he knew that he had to be slow with her but her reactions were making it more difficult by the moment. He roughly grabbed her hips and pushed them down onto the bed as he descended his lips. Ginny moaned softly as she felt his lips coax and tease her willing body. She threaded her fingers in his silky blonde hair once more and pulled him closer. Once more she pushed her hips up against his forcefully searching for him. 

A strangled moan slipped from his lips. Draco was losing his mind; the way she reacted to his ministrations was unlike anything he had experience before. He had plenty of women writhing beneath him before, but his body never had betrayed him like this. Draco felt an incredible heat course through his body leaving him desperate to enter her – to become one with her. He stopped suddenly leaving his body pressed firmly against hers. Now he understood; he knew why Ginny drove him crazy with desire and need. He just didn't want to sleep with her he wanted to be one with her, to love her. 

Ginny looked frantically at him wondering what was wrong. "Draco…"

"Hush. No need to worry Ginny, it's just that…that you're driving me insane. Now if you can stop pounding your hips into mine, I maybe able to give you exactly what you want" he looked into her reassuringly. "Alright?"

Ginny nodded. She grasped onto the sheets of the bed as she watched curiously as Draco ran his hand down her body. A brush of his fingers made her quiver, and a simple touch caused her scream in delight. Ginny fought against her own reflexives to prevent her hips to move upward. But not even her Auror training could prepare her for the heat that ran throughout her body or the blinding pleasure she felt. Draco watched her breathlessly waiting for the right moment to claim her as his own. Suddenly he felt the wetness around his fingers and positioned himself between her hips. He grabbed both of her hips and kissed her lips. Then without warning he bit the corner of her lip and pushed himself into her warmth. Ginny gasped in pain as she felt his teeth bite her lip and at the annoying pinch between her legs. 

Draco stood still as he felt her body tighten at the suddenly intrusion. He felt her tension and heard her muffled cries. He ran his hands up and down her sides, pressing soft kisses against any bit of flesh he could reach to sooth her. Ginny grasped onto his muscular arms and gently shifted underneath him. Draco groaned at the pressure but continued to remain still. The tightness and heat was driving him insane, but he refused to move on. Ginny nuzzled into his neck and nipped playfully at the skin. Draco bit his lip in anticipation and softly moved against her warmth. 

Ginny tried to process all the feelings that she felt, but that task proved to be too much for her. Every time she tried to focus her thoughts were shattered by the movement of Draco's body against hers. Ginny wanted to described what she felt; the heat, the passion, the pleasure, and the rhythm were completely indescribable. She tried to vocalize her emotions but all she could do was moan mindlessly. Her whole body was involved with new sensations that it was feeling, that she couldn't even keep her eyes open. She finally forced her eyes open and saw Draco watching her intently with eyes of curiosity.

"Are you okay," he breathed.

Ginny smiled weakly, and simply answered. "Please Draco, more."

Draco descended his lips to hers and kissed her hard. He loved the way she tasted and forced her lips to open to engulfed him once again with her essence. His hold on her hips tightened as he fiercely lost control of all his senses. Draco mind became numb and he only felt her warmth, wetness, and her nails against his back, the way she mindlessly screamed his name. All he could focus on the woman beneath him who chanted for more. Ginny wrapped her arms around his back and clung dearly. She wrapped her legs around his waist in attempt to pull him closer than humanly possible. Draco tried to hold onto the last thread of sanity he had left, but Ginny cut that tie with a simply statement.

"Make me yours."

A feral growl escaped Draco's lips just as Ginny screamed his name. He finally collapsed on top of her, enjoying for a single moment the feel of their mingling flesh. He pushed his exhausted body to her side and wrapped his arms around her drawing her to his chest. Ginny sighed contently as she rested her head on his chest. Soon he felt her breath slow and even out, he gazed down at the mass of red and smile. He gently ran his fingers through the tangled strands enjoying their silkiness. Draco breathed deeply and pushed back his tousled hair. 

A smile touched his lips as a single thought came to his mind before sleep claimed him. _You asked me to make you mine, but without knowing Ginny I became yours tonight._

The End!

Author's Word:

Well it took me forever but here it is the moment that many of you have looked forward to. I have to admit it was quite difficult for me to interrupt them this time but I promised myself that five would be the end. Well I'm actually making a sequel to Lose Myself with You, it will be called the Promises We Keep. And for any info on my fics check out my livejournal users name sakuralenayuy.


End file.
